


Dean's Hurt Dick

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [188]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean hurts his dick and so Cas wants to heal it for him since Dean keeps complaining about how it hurts so much but Dean thinks thats awkward but Cas doesn't understand why so they have a little argument (But in the end he does heal it) thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Hurt Dick

Dean grunted in pain softly, as he pressed against his dick for the fiftieth time.

“Dean? Is your dick hurting again?” Cas asked, having listened to Dean complain and groan about it for the past hour.

“Yeah. I mean it’s not gonna heal within the first few hours. Just, Jesus, it hurts. Fucking monsters….fucking flying pieces of debris…god…” Dean muttered.

“I can heal it for you.” Cas said, seriously.

“What?” Dean asked, freezing and staring at Cas.

“I can heal your penis.” Cas repeated. “I am an angel. I can heal it and you won’t be in any more pain.”

“No!” Dean said.

Cas’ eyes narrowed in confusion, and he tilted his head, staring at Dean. “Why not? You won’t have any more pain.”

“Because it’s my dick!” Dean said.

“And it is in pain.” Cas said.

“I’m not just gonna pull my dick out.”

“But it will continue to bother and hurt you.” Cas said, calmly. He got up and walked over to Dean, and Dean cupped himself protectively. “If I heal it, you can go on without distractions, and without discomfort.”

“I’m not just going to bare myself for people.” Dean said.

“It will not be for long Dean.” Cas said. “I promise you I will be quick and efficient.”

Dean groaned and looked at Cas, before down at his pants.

“Fine…just…do it quickly, alright?” Dean muttered, reaching and unbuttoning his pants. He lowered the zipper and reached to pull his cock out from his pants, before he hesitated.

“Dean. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Cas said.

“Says you.” Dean scoffed under his breath. Cas only looked at him, and Dean rolled his eyes, before pulling out his dick, hissing in discomfort from the movement.

Cas reached out and wrapped a hand around Dean’s dick, and Dean suppressed the gasp that wanted to escape from his lips.

Dean felt the warmth from Cas’ hand transfer to his dick and he started to feel a tingling move throughout him, as Cas healed it, and Dean couldn’t deny how good the feeling felt.

When Cas finished, he pulled his hand away and Dean quickly tucked himself back in, trying to ignore the half hard-on he was starting to sport.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean murmured.

“It was no problem Dean. I do not understand why you didn’t want me to help. Your penis is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah…right.” Dean said, shifting around slightly.

Cas looked upwards, and sighed. “I am needed elsewhere. Goodbye for now, Dean.”

“Later Cas.” Dean said, watching Cas disappear out of the room.

Dean groaned, but not in pain, as he got up to go into the bathroom to take care of himself.


End file.
